


stuck on fucking you

by adaptation



Series: The Penny/Parker Canon Chronicles [5]
Category: VH - A Harry Potter Roleplay Site
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Fifth Year, VH23 (2025-2026)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaptation/pseuds/adaptation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't often that she got to have extended time alone with Parker. Really alone. The kind of alone where she didn't have to muffle her screams with a pillow so her brothers or her parents wouldn't hear when Parker made her come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stuck on fucking you

When Parker floo'd to 121 Walnut Street that day, Penny was ready and waiting for him. She'd been looking forward to his arrival since 9 o'clock that morning, when everyone else that lived in her house had gone. She'd spent a few hours pampering herself with nail polish and facial masks and long, luxurious bubble baths with trashy romance novels, and then she'd slipped into the [babydoll](http://i45.tinypic.com/ek8eq.jpg) she'd bought for 30% off at Victoria's Secret last week while her mum was staring longingly through the window of the jeweler's shop two stores over. She hadn't really bought it for a reason... unless you counted her house being empty as a reason to celebrate. Which she totally did.  
  
It wasn't often that she got to have extended time alone with Parker. Really  _alone_. The kind of alone where she didn't have to muffle her screams with a pillow so her brothers or her parents wouldn't hear when Parker made her come. The kind of alone where they had more than fifteen minutes before a Prefect checked the corridor that housed the broom closet they were in.  
  
So, yeah. It was cause to celebrate.  
  
Parker had no idea, of course, so when he stepped out of the fireplace and into the Kennedy-Porter living room, the changes in his expression were something Penny found deeply amusing. There was the initial happiness that always shone in his eyes when he saw her for the first time in more than a few hours. His smile melted away in record time as he took in what she was wearing. She tried, unsuccessfully, to smother a smirk as she fidgeted on the spot, toying with the hem of her babydoll and digging her toes into the plush beige carpet. He licked his lips unconsciously, and his eyes darkened as they slipped over her figure and then back up to her face.  
  
"Hi... Penny," he said warily. His caution made her smile.  
  
"Hi," she responded brightly, crossing over to him and steering him onto the couch by the shoulders. He went without resisting, which she attributed to shock. Then, once she had him sitting, she slipped onto his lap and straddled him.  
  
She wasted no time ducking her head and kissing him, slowly. Leisurely. His hands found her hips by force of habit, curling into the flimsy fabric that hung off her body. He tasted so good. Just kissing him was enough to cause any tension she felt to seep from her shoulders, and she sighed contentedly into his mouth as her fingers found the sandy curls at the back of his neck.  
  
He broke the kiss sooner than she would've liked, so she retaliated by relocating to his jugular instead. "Penny..." he exhaled, sounding strained. "Where are your parents?"  
  
"Mmm." Talking was overrated, especially when she had pulse points to lick. "Not here. They're gone for the weekend. Dick and Wesley, too." Adopting her most coquettish voice, she added, "Did I not mention that?"  
  
"No." There was a growl in his voice that made her stupidly expensive panties damp. "You didn't."   
  
He leaned in to kiss her, but she dodged, withdrawing just far enough so that he could watch when she reached up and pulled the banana clip out of her hair. Copper waves spilled from the back of her head, tickling her shoulders. She saw the intent in his eyes, but she still barely had time to stick the clip onto a nearby pillow before he grabbed her by the waist and deposited her on the sofa, tucking her neatly underneath him.  
  
He kissed her again, and she melted into the cushions beneath her.  
  
"Did you buy this for me?" he asked into her throat, bunching up some of her babydoll in one hand.  
  
"Mmmaybe." She gasped lightly has that hand migrated to the inside of her thigh, slipping over the sensitive skin. "Do you like it?"  
  
"What do you think?" To punctuate his point, he rocked into her so she could feel the strain of his erection behind the fly of his jeans.  
  
Yeah. He liked it.


End file.
